


Our Passion

by SirenBanshee



Series: Our Secret [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Chair Sex, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Lightsabers, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Kylo Ren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, Sequel, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenBanshee/pseuds/SirenBanshee
Summary: Rey has been captured by the First Order again. Kylo is ready to interrogate her . . . in the best way. ;)A smutty sequel toOur Secret.





	Our Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nuestra pasión](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888347) by [Racingirl63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63)

> Hi, everyone! I had some lovely requests to continue _Our Secret_; so here we go! I’ll be doing it in the form of a series, rather than a multi-chapter fic. Feel free to subscribe to the series, if you wish, as there will be more to come.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who requested more, and to Alle__Panda for the suggestion of turning this into a series.
> 
> Please enjoy! :D
> 
> EDIT: Part 3 is now up! :)
> 
> Major _THANKS_ to [Mari63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari63/pseuds/Mari63) for translating this fic into Spanish! 😁

His steps were determined and quick as he made his way down the hall. His heart was pounding like a bass drum; his breath was ragged and strained. The anticipation was tormenting him. The prisoners had arrived—and one of them, a very _special_ one, was waiting to be interrogated.

As he approached the guarded door, he was saluted by the two stormtroopers who were assigned to it. “Supreme Leader!” they said in unison.

Kylo nodded in recognition. Then he reached out with his hand and spoke, his tone even and controlled. “You will ignore—and _forget_—any sounds you hear coming from inside; and you will let _no one_ in as long as I’m in there.”

The troopers stood at perfect attention and recited their instructions as one, in monotone. Satisfied, Kylo entered. He was greeted by the stormtrooper who was guarding the prisoner.

“Supreme Leader!”

Kylo nodded. “I’ll take it from here.”

“Sir!” The trooper saluted again and took his leave

Relieved, Kylo locked the door with the Force, then turned to behold his gorgeous captive. She was bound, helpless, to an interrogation chair that looked nearly identical to the one in which she had been bound all those months ago. Her exquisite face was framed by her chestnut locks, the way she knew he liked. And her eyes reflected both frustration and _anticipation_. The sight of her made his blood burn deliciously.

She jerked against the restraints binding her arms. “Really?” she snarked. It was clear that she was trying to sound irritable, but the breathiness of her voice was unmistakable. “Force-suppressants?”

Removing and dropping his gloves, he approached her. “Everyone knows how powerful you are, Rey. When Hux insisted on using a chair with Force-suppressant restraints, I couldn’t say no without looking suspicious.” He gently touched one of her wrists, brushing his fingers against her skin ever so slightly. As her breath hitched, he leaned toward her, keeping his lips a breath away from hers. “Hello, sweetheart,” he whispered, brushing her cheek with a kiss.

“I missed you, Ben,” she whispered back.

She turned her face and brushed his lips with hers. At the touch of her mouth, he lost his mind, groaning and cupping her face with his hands. He smashed his lips to hers, pressing her fully against the chair with his body. He devoured her lips, licking deep into her mouth, sucking on her tongue. She whimpered and matched him, massaging his lips and twining her tongue with his.

He ground his hips against hers and reached down to grope her breast through her shirt. She moaned and bit his lower lip, tugging it almost painfully. He growled and pinched her nipple, causing her to yelp and release his lip. Then he leaned down to gnaw on her jaw.

“I’m sorry,” he said between nibbles. “I never meant for you to be captured.”

“I know,” she reassured.

He trailed a path of kisses up her cheek, to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. She melted against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Because if they did, I’ll—”

“No, no, they didn’t,” Rey insisted.

Relieved, Kylo returned to her mouth. No matter how many times they took each other through their Force bond, nothing could compare to having her with him in the flesh. Her lips were sweeter; her skin was softer. He felt like a famished man presented with a feast fit for kings.

“The troopers have standing orders not to harm you, but I was afraid that one of them might not listen,” he explained, pressing his forehead to hers.

She shook her head, rubbing her forehead against his. “No, they were insistent, but they didn’t hurt me. When our ship was intercepted, I was brought to this room and Poe was taken to the brig.”

Kylo huffed irritably and shuddered—the last person he wanted to think about right now was the dratted pilot. He leaned back a bit and frowned. “What were you doing on a mission alone with him, anyway? Why couldn’t anyone else have gone? Something worse could have happened to you.”

Rey raised an eyebrow in confusion. “We were the best people for the job. Finn offered to go, too; but Poe insisted he stay behind so he could take care of Rose and their new baby.”

Kylo shook his head, both annoyed and concerned. “I don’t want you to go off alone with him. The man is too impetuous and doesn’t think before he acts; he’s likely to get you in danger.”

Rey smirked mischievously. “Know anyone else who’s like that?”

Kylo glared and surged down to nip at Rey’s neck, causing her to yelp in surprise. He knew that the little minx was teasing him, and he knew _why_. She was fully aware of his jealousy . . . of his _possessiveness_. Her rejection of his proposal in the throne room all those months ago had done a number on his self-confidence. And now that he was in a secret relationship with her, he lived in constant fear that something—or _someone_—might take her from him.

And he harboured a special hatred for the pilot, in particular. The _kriffing_ flyboy was known to be attractive to women. Good-looking, charming, confident, and exceedingly talented, he was undeniably a catch. And he was _single_ . . . and Rey worked closely with him all the time.

He shook his head and murmured a curse under his breath, trying to halt his worsening thoughts. Then he rolled his eyes when he saw the amused grin on Rey’s face. “I take it you find this funny,” he stated. It wasn’t a question.

She shrugged, her gaze dipping to his lips. “Should I?”

He braced one hand on the chair and rolled his hips against hers. “Not if you want me to give you what I know you do.”

Rey leaned forward to give a quick bite to his lower lip. “What are you going to do about it?”

Kylo growled, accepting the challenge. “I’m going to make sure you remember that you belong to _me_, and not to anyone else.”

Rey nodded eagerly. “Yes, _yes_! Release the restraints so we can be together.”

Kylo raised his hand, intending to use the Force to release Rey. But he stopped himself at the last minute, realizing the uniqueness of his current situation. She was bound and helpless, her ability to use the Force rendered nonexistent by her restraints.

An appealing thought started to take root in his dark mind.

He traced a finger along her chin and hummed, pretending to give her request some thought. “Hmm, _no_,” he whispered. “No, I don’t think I will.”

Rey’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion. “What are you talking about? Let me out; I want you.”

A slow, wicked grin started to spread across Kylo’s face. “I think I like you as you are now.”

Rey’s jaw dropped, her breathing growing heavier, her voice growing deeper. “What do you mean?”

“You laughed at me a moment ago about the pilot. That wasn’t nice.” He bopped her nose once with his finger, then took a small step back and made a show of observing her from head to toe.

He could see in her eyes that she was both nervous and curious as he gripped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it, exposing her breast band. Using one hand to keep her shirt out of his way, he removed her band. Her small, succulent breasts sprang free. His breath hitched as he beheld her puckering nipples.

He licked his lips. “So beautiful,” he whispered, partly to himself.

Her nipples grew harder under his gaze and words. No longer able to resist, he surged forward and latched onto her right nipple. He heard her cry out as he suckled and licked her. She tasted like Naboo Berries—both tart and sweet. He wrapped his tongue around her nipple, then kissed it before replacing his lips with his fingers and moving to her other breast.

He revelled in her incoherent babbles of pleasure as he bit the underside of her left breast. _Force_, her flesh was so soft and ripe. He opened his warm mouth wide and engulfed as much of her small breast as he could. He used his mouth as a suction cup, surrendering to his ravenous appetite for her skin. The sounds she was making were making him so hard he was nearly in pain.

Releasing her breast from the suction of his mouth, he reared up to press a quick, punishing kiss to her lips. “You taste so good,” he grunted.

Then he dropped to his knees to undo her pants. “These are in the way,” he rumbled. He pulled her pants down and opened her ankle restraints just long enough to remove her boots and pants, then reclosed the restraints. Her beautiful pink cunt was finally exposed to him. He rubbed his nose against her lips and inhaled her intoxicating fragrance.

“Ugh, _Kylo_, please kiss me!” Rey begged, rubbing herself against his face. She often called him _Ben_ when they spoke but _Kylo_ when they had sex.

He smiled as her wetness coated his nose and lips; he _loved_ it when the Jedi begged him. He decided to reward her by latching onto her clit, sucking it as he had sucked her nipple a moment ago. He could hear Rey sob and babble incoherently. Her nectar was coating his chin. But it wasn’t enough for him; he wanted her to scream his name so loudly the stormtroopers outside would have plenty to forget.

He gripped her legs with his hands as he lapped her clit with his tongue. Although it was hard to think about anything but how desperately he wanted to be inside her, he focussed on sending tendrils of the Force to attack her breasts. Rey cried out as he used the tendrils to grope her soft flesh and suckle both nipples at once.

Continuing his Force-assault on her breasts, he released her clit and clutched the lightsaber at his waist. He looked up at her for a brief moment, enjoying the sight of her trembling in pleasure; then he returned his attention to her cunt. He could hardly contain his excitement as he rubbed the butt end of his lightsaber along her labia, lubricating the saber with her wetness. This was what he wanted! He would never be able to look at his prized weapon the same way again.

When she noticed what he was doing, she froze and croaked, “What, what are you . . . with your—”

He stood and caressed her cheek with his free hand. “Shh,” he whispered. “It’s all right, sweetheart. Just relax.”

Bracing his free hand on the interrogation chair, he locked eyes with Rey and leaned so close to her that he could feel her heavy pants on his lips. He pressed his lightsaber against her clit, then tickled her vulva. He could feel her juices run down his saber, onto his hand. He whimpered with need, his forehead damp with sweat.

He pressed his lightsaber against her sweet entrance and held it there for a moment, watching her expressions. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but she didn’t stop him. So he pressed the lightsaber forward, inserting it into her slowly and carefully. She closed her eyes, her mouth opening wide.

“No, look at me!” he commanded. When she opened her eyes, he gripped her hair and pierced her eyes with his. “I want to see you as I make you come on my lightsaber.”

Once the saber was seated inside her, he held it still and let her adjust to it. He kept a close watch on her expressions, waiting until she relaxed to start to pull the lightsaber from her. He grinned when she sucked in a breath and her petals resisted the movement. Just before he removed the lightsaber completely, he started to press it back into her. She whined and cursed as she leaned forward to press her forehead to his.

"This—oh, _Kylo_, this feels so good."

"_Yes_!” he hissed. “Feel it, my love. Soak my lightsaber. I want to smell you every time I train, every time I fight . . . _kriff_, every time I _look_ at it!” He was drunk on the power he held over her. He'd never dreamed that having her so utterly at his mercy could be so _thrilling_.

He picked up his pace, thrusting the lightsaber back and forth, back and forth. His lips curled into a snarl and he leaned forward to bite her lips. The noises coming from her soaking cunt were driving him mad. Because her ability to use the Force was suppressed, he couldn't feel her or her pleasure as much as he would have preferred; but the thrill of the lewd act in which they were indulging was too delicious for him to resist.

He knew she was getting close; so he pressed his free hand between her breasts and attacked her with the Force, using it to stroke her thighs, caress her stomach, massage her breasts. It was as if there were several hands fondling her at once. She keened and arched into his touches, nearly out of her mind with lust, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kylo, I’m . . . I’m going to—"

"Come, Rey!" he demanded. "Come for _me_!"

He watched, enraptured, as she screamed out her bliss. Her cunt clamped around his saber, her orgasm washing over her in exquisite waves. He was certain he'd never seen anything so beautiful, so perfect.

He thrust the lightsaber a few more times to milk every last drop of pleasure from Rey. Then he gently removed it and held it up, gazing at it in wonder. It was dripping with her wetness. His mouth watered.

"Look at that," he muttered, mostly to himself.

He held it to his lips and took a long, slow lick. He closed his eyes and hummed. She always tasted so _good_!

“Here,” he said, pressing the saber against her lips. “Have some."

He feared he would come in his trousers when he watched her take a few quick, tentative licks. Now he would always know his lightsaber had been both in her cunt and against her tongue.

The thought sent him into a frenzy. If he didn’t bury himself inside of her soon, he wouldn’t make it. He couldn’t wait anymore.

Dropping the lightsaber, he went to work on his clothing. He rid himself of his shirt, smirking when he saw the way Rey ogled his chest. Then he unfastened and pushed down his trousers, finally freeing his starving cock. It weeped for Rey as he gripped it and rubbed it against her entrance.

"Rey," he croaked, "_I need you_. I can't wait anymore."

"Then take me."

He clutched her waist with both hands and started to push into her. Because her ankles were trapped in restraints, her legs were closer together, which made her cunt tighter. His heart pounded in his chest as her heat engulfed him greedily. Her walls fit snugly around him, having been molded by him from their many encounters. He buried his face in her neck and growled her name, trying not to come.

He heard Rey start to plead with him. “Please, let me go. I want to feel you, _fully_ . . . with the Force.”

Kylo immediately raised his hand to release Rey’s restraints. He was almost brought to his knees by the beautiful rush of their Force bond. Rey practically pounced on him, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He clutched both of her thighs and ground his pelvis against hers, trapping her against the chair.

They revelled in their passion, rutting so hard the chair started to squeak. Kylo attacked her clit with his thumb, desperate to feel her come around him. Their hands were everywhere. The lights were flickering with the power of their Force connection. Their teeth and tongues collided messily.

“Please, _please_, Rey,” he begged, attacking her clit with ardor. “Please come for me. I need to feel you.”

“Kylo, I’m going to . . . ah, oh, _kriff_!”

Kylo felt Rey’s muscles suddenly squeeze him like a viper, nearly crushing him as she came. He bellowed and bit down hard on Rey’s shoulder as he drowned her cunt with his seed. Their bond _snapped_ and _shattered_ with a force that sent sparks flying from consoles along the walls of the room.

He couldn’t move for a moment, too entranced by the afterglow of their shared orgasms. His face was pressed against her shoulder. She was running her fingers through his hair, eliciting gentle purrs from his chest. When he finally raised his head to look at her, her eyes were glowing and she was smiling with satisfaction.

He pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, then reluctantly pulled out of her, looking down to watch his spend trickle down her legs. His chest swelled with masculine pride as he reached down to gather it and push it back into her used sex.

“If I’m sending you back to the pilot, I’m sending you with _me_ inside you,” he grumbled.

Rey laughed. “Always so dramatic.”

Kylo rolled his eyes and grinned. “You know you’re _mine_, scavenger.”

Rey gave him a peck on his lips. "And you’re _mine_."

They reached for their clothes and began to redress. He reholstered his lightsaber, pleased that it was still covered with her dried juices; if his body weren't so spent, the thought would make him want to go again. He paid no mind to the damaged wall consoles—the repair crew would handle them, probably assuming he’d taken out his temper on them.

He turned to Rey as she resituated herself on the interrogation chair. "I'm sorry I have to rebind you," he said.

Rey nodded reassuringly. "I know."

“Shortly, a stormtrooper will be along to release you from the chair. He’ll put a Force-suppressant collar on your neck to escort you to the brig. I’ve already used a mind trick on him to give you the remote for the collar when you get there. Use the remote to remove the collar; then find the pilot—he’ll be in the cell next to yours. Your ship is in Bay One; get there and leave as quickly as you can. I'll take care of everything else from the bridge."

"Thank you, Ben," Rey said gratefully.

He reactivated the restraints. Then he ran his fingers through Rey’s hair and kissed her softly. “I always hate it when we have to say goodbye,” he whispered.

A little tear trickled down her cheek. “So do I.”

He wiped the tear away tenderly. “But we’ll be together again, soon.”

“Yes.” She smiled. “I love you, Ben.”

He would never get tired of hearing those beautiful words. "I know.” And with that, he pressed one more sweet kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
